I Won't Betray You Again
by DarkWolfz397
Summary: Clarke leaves Camp Jaha and spends three months in the wilderness. Nia sends someone to capture Clarke so she can torture her and get to Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The 100 or any of the characters. In light of how horrible season 3 was this is my thoughts on how it should have been.**

She had been wandering around in the froest for three months, trying to get as far away from her people and Mount Weather as she could. She left because she couldn't live with seeing the faces of people she had saved by killing hundreds of innocents in that mountain, the children, elders, and the people who had helped them.

She slammed her hand into a tree, grunting in pain as it ripped open and started bleeding out onto the forest floor. The pain clearing her head for a second, just to have it overflowed once again with her dark thoughts, hearing the voices of the people who had died because of her decisions. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the voices, just to have them grow louder.

"You lead me to my death!" yelled Anya.

"You killed me, Clarke. I died because of you, because of what I did for you. I killed them for you," said Finn.

She opened her eyes, looking at the trees, seeing the 49 of her friends who had died because of her all tied to the trees, swords stabbed through their hearts, blood running down their bodies to the earth below them. She looked farther around, seeing Anya, the 300 Grounders who had died in the ring of fire at the dropship, the men, women, children, and generals who had died in the missile attack at TonDC, and all the innocents of Mount Weather, all tied to trees, all with swords through their hearts and blood flowing down their bodies, soaking the ground at their feet. She fell to her knees, the voices growing louder and louder, screaming at her, telling her it's all her fault.

She looked at them all, every single one of them dead because of her. She looked up at the tree she was kneeling in front of, seeing Lexa, with her own sword through her heart, her blood running down her body to the ground in front of Clarke.

Tears started flowing down Clarke's cheeks as she looked up at Lexa.

"You killed me, Clarke. You made me weak and my weakness got me killed."

"No! Stop!" she screamed looking on in horror, tears falling down her cheeks, "You can't be dead! You can't be!"

They screamed at her, telling her that it was all her fault, that they were all dead because of her.

She fell completely to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. She screamed in pain as an arrow shot through her right shoulder.

She turned to see a man, with another arrow drawn, a few feet away.

"You have not been easy to find, _Klark kom Skaikru_ ," he said as he walked closer, the arrow pointed at her chest.

"I have been looking for you for three months," he continued, pushing the arrow head into her chest, drawing blood.

"What do you want with me?" she asks, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, it's not what I want," he retorted, "It's what _ai Kwin_ wants," he continued with a smirk.

"Azgeda," she seethed as she glared up at him.

"Correct," he said as he let the arrow loose, letting it imbed itself in her abdomen. She cries out in pain, collapsing back into the tree next to her, her vision swimming as she pulled the two arrows out of her body, grunting from the pain.

He watched her, smirking as she pulled them out, he walked up to her, drawing his sword, watching her face set in pain, ready for the release of death.

"I'm not going to kill you, _Wanheda_ ," he said, smirking as she flinched when he said that. "I'm bringing you to _ai Kwin_."

He flipped the sword in his hands, bringing the pommel down to connect with her head, watching her go limp. He tied her hands and feet before picking her up off the forest floor and throwing her over his shoulder, taking her back to the Ice Nation and his Queen.

 **AN-**

 **Ok, first chapter down. Review and tell me what you think of it. And yes, Clarke has already come to terms with why Lexa left her and has forgiven her, though she may never be able to tell her that herself. DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Let's see whether Clarke gets to tell Lexa how she feels.**

He walked past the guards, through the doors, walking into the throne room, dropping her on the floor in front of his Queen, then kneeling, bowing his head and saying, " _I deliver Klark kom Skaikru, wanheda as ordered, ai Kwin._ "

Queen Nia smiled, replying, " _Mochof, you may go now."_

" _You are welcome, ai Kwin,_ " he said as he left.

Nia stepped down from her throne, walking over to her, looking down at her, bending down and cutting her bindings around her hands and feet. She grabbed her chin, pulling her head up, getting a better look at her.

She called out to her servants, " _Tie her up and prepare her for my questioning!"_

She went back to her throne and sat down; waiting for them to tell her she was ready for questioning.

She mused to herself, "Lexa, if you thought losing the first one almost killed you, then this one most definitely will kill you."

 **A quick update while I have time. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
